El Secreto
by Reylish Hime
Summary: AU. Que es lo que se esconde detras de la profecia? por que el ministerio esta metido? que tiene que ver padfoot y prongs?, y por que con muggles?. puede ser el inicio o el fin de todo...
1. Chapter 1

Este será un universo alterno, en donde James y Sirius tienen 21 años y James no esta casado con Lily, es un pequeño sueño que surge de mis amigas que adoran a este niño y al galán de Sirius.. Poco a poco se sabrá que es lo que ocultan una de los pergaminos mas antiguos y que tienen que ver los muggles en esto….. Disfruten

Capitulo 1. El Inicio de todo

Todo estaba muy entretenido en esta fiesta, es 31 de Octubre, y la fiesta de Halloween era todo un éxito. Nadie falto, todos tenían sus trajes especiales, sus disfraces tan vistosos. Vemos caballeros hadas músicos políticos de todo, y entre ellos tenemos dos encapuchados, negros colores los envisten, tapan todo sus rostros y la capa les llega mas allá del suelo, están solos en un rincón de la habitación y parecen siempre esperando a alguien y murmurando entre si.  
Voz: crees que estén acá?  
Voz2: no se pero se me están acalambrando las piernas de estar aquí parado y no poder bailar.  
Voz: -Suspiro- Sabes que no estamos acá para divertirnos verdad? –lo mira un rato- Por que el viejo nos habrá mandado acá si nosotros ni siquiera tenemos idea que hacer!  
Voz2: Ah ya cálmate Prongs, ni que fuera difícil, además nos mando por que nosotros podemos adecuarnos mas o por lo menos disimular, por que los otros pobres se estarían desmayándose ya!  
Prongs: En eso tienes razón! Te imaginas al pobre Remus? ´. Me pregunto una cosa Padfoot Padfoot: échala soy todo oídos.  
Prongs: Por que nos habrán mandado acá, es decir por que no encontrar a los informantes en otro lugar, por que en esta casa muggles, y venir así? –mira sus ropas- con el traje de trabajo?Y por que demonios no nos dijeron con quien encontrarnos?  
Padfoot: - Sirius esta pensativo-Lo único que tal vez te puedo responder, y eso que trato de pensar como el viejo Dumby, es que acá pasamos desapercibidos lo que es mas fácil la entrega de los datos, el resto esta en velo…  
Prongs:-codea al otro- Mira creo que ya llegaron Sirius-murmurando para sí- solo espero que la información sea buena.  
Del otro lado de la fiesta están entrando dos personas con similar vestimenta, mirando impacientes de un lado a otro, preguntándose internamente por que y a quien se le ocurrió la idea de venir acá. Pues todo estaba repleto, no hay espacio mas para moverse lentamente.  
Voz1: Ali me recuerdas por que estamos acá?-dijo con un todo sorprendido- Y por que no podemos salir?  
Ali: Por que es la fiesta de Diana, que recuerdas es nuestra mejor amiga, y por que si le hacemos esto podemos olvidarnos de los viajes Sao.-Mirando toda la pista- Pero donde estará, se ve que es un éxito.  
Sao: Pregunta dos:-dijo exasperada- por que estos disfraces, y si no me dices algo bueno te juro por la dichosa magia que nos sacaran a patadas después de lo que te voy a hacer!  
Las dos llevaban unos vestidos antiguos con mangas largas y pequeños encajes en la parte final de las manos, unas capas cafés oscuras casi negras que ocultaban gran parte del vestido, con capucha pequeñas y unas botas negras con tacón mediano. Ali: Esteeeeee, eran los últimos que quedaban?-mirada de ira- Es que son geniales o no, así podemos desaparecer ante problemas mas rápidamente, además no son tan llamativos como esos-señalando a una gorda britney Spears-o querrías verte así?-Sonrisa- que dices?  
Sao: La próxima vez me las pagas Ilai!-por que…-siente una mano en su hombro-  
Prongs: La tienes?  
Ali: Y ustedes son-mirado sorprendida a esto "brujos" frente a ellas.  
Sirius: No necesitamos presentarnos, la tienen o no?  
Sao: Que les importa! (pensando que se referían a otra cosa-como si fuéramos drogadictas por Diox.  
James: No estamos acá para estúpidos juegos, dénosla y podemos desaparecer!  
Sao: Podrían hacerlo ahora y no me importaría-mirándolos de forma altanera, y encaminándose a la salida junto con Ali Ali: Es mejor ir a…  
PUMMMMMMM Se ve una luz muy brillante verde en las afueras de la casa, todos pensaron que eran juegos artificiales, excepto dos personas…  
Sirius: Demonios! Es una emboscada, James! que hacemos-decía mientras se ocultaban detrás de la pared lateral de la casa, jalando-O será que!-mira a las chicas y agarra a Ali- de que lado están ustedes?  
Sao: de que hablan? que fue eso?-Mira a los chicos- que este juego?  
Se escucha una voz como rugido cerca de ellos que grita un EXPELIARMUS, en ese instante los chicos se ponen delante de las dos, siendo el primero James. Un rayo blanco va directo hacia ello pero la mitad choca con un muro sobresalido y rebota en el Chico de anteojos, expulsando unas varas de madera al suelo y empujando al resto; justo antes de caer Sirius ve que el expelliarmus que lanzo le dio de lleno al tipo. Ali: esto no esta bien, nada bien-mira a Saori- creo, creo que debemos ayudarlos-viendo que un chico aun estaba aturdido y el otro buscaba algo en el suelo-  
Sao: Si, creo que si pero ya!- escuchan que la gente sale- vamos a mi casa!  
Sao: -Levanta a James- Vamos chico tenemos que irnos, la gente esta saliendo y no creo que sea bueno para ustedes.  
Ali. Si joven vamos-mientras el otro seguía buscando-  
Sirius: Diablos no pudo ir tan…. Mira a la chica y detrás de ella ve otras dos sombras que se acercan-Demonios!  
Sao ya tiene a James recargada en el hombro, cuando vuelven a ver otra luz blanca, un poco lejos de ellos, Sirius se acerca a Saori y coge James del Otro lado-Donde vamos-mirando a las chicas-James estas bien.  
James: No-voz ahogada-  
Sirius: Ese viejo me las paga.  
Ali: Se acercan!-hablo gritó- poniendo a todos en una desenfrenada carrera contra el reloj, escuchando el fuerte ruido de la música y de las voces allá dentro pero viendo como unas luces blancas se estaban acercando a un bosque cercano a ellos, que se movían rápidamente.  
De repente James se trata de levantar histéricamente, removiéndose entre los brazos de losa chicos.  
Sao: Que pasa?- dijo asustada.  
James: Mi varita, mi varita deje la varita, demonios, esta me las pagan malditos!-Miro a Sirius-tengo que regresar por ella.  
Sirius: la perdimos con el expeliarmus James-mientras seguían corriendo- pero no podemos regresar esta todo lleno de gente del Ministerio!  
Ali: (ministerio?) Que pasa? que son esa varitas que tu amigo dice-la voz salia muy apresurada.  
Sao: es lo que se les cayo, las cosas de madera-viendo que asentia Sirius, ella mira a Ali-Tienes el cel ahí?  
Alicia la mira desconcentrada- Si por que?  
Sao: Llama a Diana y dámelo rápido!-miraba que Ali lo hacia con temor y se lo paso!  
Sao: Alo Diana, si si no, paso algo, no, por ahora no puedo luego te explico, mira haz una ultima broma ,si, si , luego te explico, este es el plan.  
Unos segundo después, cuelga y les dice todo arreglado, luego les explico, -Miren es acá, señalando una casa mediana, Vamos!  
Todos entran y Ali se tira al sofá, Sirius deja al James en otra silla y lentamente se sienta-recuesta en él. Saori revisa y asegura por ultima vez la casa y luego con una mirada furiosa y unos ojos desorbitados, pregunta una susurro que puede parecer a una serpiente-PUEDEN EXPLICARME QUE DIABLOS ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ!- Sirius con su imponente figura se sintió tan pequeño ante esa mirada que solo pudo tragar saliva y ver a James-bueno, por donde empezar.  
Bueno acá se queda este capitulo espero que lo disfruten si es así manden un mensajito para saber que es lo que piensan… Que le dirá Sirius, Por que estan huyendo si era el Ministerio, que información es la que necesitan, en que se están metiendo estas chicas?... Para el próximo!  
Saori Reylish 


	2. Las sombras

Hola acá de nuevo, con el siguiente capitulo , aunque me demore un poco en subirlo YA ESTA!.

Me olvide en el capitulo anterior pero mas vale tarde que nunca No consigo ningún beneficio con este fic.. El mundo de HP le pertenece solo a Rowling! Que ahora espero tengo un buen motivo para hacer lo que hizo en el ultimo libro…..

Sin más espero que disfruten

PUEDEN EXPLICARME QUE DIABLOS ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ!- Sirius con su imponente figura se sintió tan pequeño ante esa mirada que solo pudo tragar saliva y ver a James-bueno, por donde empezar….

-Empezar por ningún lado Padfoot- dijo un James molesto- Recuerda por que estamos aquí- mira a las chicas – y que es lo que nos interesa, y lo que no- trata de levantarse, aunque se nota que es trabajoso- Creo que es hora de irnos-.

-Ah no, eso si que no!-dijo Alicia- Ustedes nos deben una explicación- viendo el esfuerzo de James- además no te puedes mover … muy bien que digamos- mira a aquel al que llamo "padfoot"- Por lo menos, quiero saber que fue lo que paso hace rato-

-Hey! si el dice que no –mira de manera altanera a Ali- creo que no deben saberlo-mirada seductora –aunque rueguen…-

-Mira dichoso galáncito de telenovela-dijo cortándole el paso a Sirius- no les rogamos- acercándose por el otro extremo- mas bien- se acerca mas a su rostro- es una cuestión mas complicada-esta mas cerca de su oído- LO EXIGIMOS!-le grita de tal manera que Sirius da un paso hacia tras- así que a mi no te servirán tus tretas, remedo de Narciso…

-Ya basta- salio Saori de sus pensamientos- no es hora de jugar Ali- miro a el Chico- Y usted joven Padfoot o como se llame, creo que debe ver a su amigo – señala al joven en cuestión – no quiero que se vayan de acá y punto- ve que James esta apunto de decir algo pero ella lo corta- quiero que usted se recupere un rato ya mañana puede salir si quiere, hoy no – mira a Ali y Sirius – creo que quede claro, Verdad?- Alicia al verla solo asiente.

-Olvídelo!- dijo James muy molesto por tener que escuchar ordenes de alguien como ella- No nos interesa quedarnos, Padfoot- mira a Sirius- Debemos ir con los otros, y tendrás que hacerlo tu!-

-Pero Ja.. Prongs! Sabes que así no puedes ir- dijo el muy sorprendido.

-Es que no entiendes, cabeza dura?-Dijo molesta Saori- no estas bien!-tenia un mirada furiosa.

- No te metas en esto-dijo muy molesto, mirado a Sirius- Hazlo- puso su mano en el hombro de él

-Pero…- Sirius no estaba muy seguro, eso de aparecer con alguien así no es muy bueno, nada bueno- no es…-

-Ya basta!- dijo Ali, se acerco al ojiazul al igual que Sao al James.

-AHORA!-Grito James provocando que las chicas se agarren de las túnicas de ellos.

Ellas no sabían que estaba pasando, solo veían colores a grandes velocidades, muchas imágenes, demasiados sentimientos, hacían que su cabeza de vueltas. _Que demonios esta pasando_, pensaban al mismo tiempo. Los segundos parecían eternos, hasta que un golpe les hizo abrir los ojos (los cerraron después de tanto remolino), solo para verse en un claro de bosque muy tétrico y oscuro, trataron de controlan el grito que les venia cuando escucharon un aullido.

Pero todo se perdió cuando miraron a los chicos, al que llamaban Padfoot, estaba muy agotado, respiraba trabajosamente y su tez estaba muy pálida. Y el otro, al que llamó Prongs, estaba en las mismas condiciones pero a él se le veía un rostro con muchas gotas de sudor.

Ali trato de sentar al pelinegro, sin mucho éxito pues el no quería ayudar mucho que digamos; mientras que Sao revisaba al otro asustada y esperando que lo que imaginaba no era cierto- Demonios- mascullo muy bajo, y lo miro un poco molesta- eso te pasa por no hacer caso, estas volando en fiebre- reviso alrededor y pudo ver un camino del lado derecho del claro.

-Eres necio, levanta tu rostro- dijo una Ali picada-por que diablos no quieres hacerlo!.

-No… te… incumbe…- dijo Sirius lentamente- además esto… todo es su culpa-

-Culpa nuestra?- mira sorprendida- Acaso les pedimos que nos llevaran al quinto infierno, no; no que yo recuerde!- dijo muy molesta.

- Quien les manda a ustedes a agarrarse de nosotros- se acerca muy molesto- por su culpa gaste mucha energía, debería ponerse a dieta….- dijo altanero

- QUE TE PA…- se escuchan más aullidos, pero más cerca que la primera vez, cortando toda conversación o pelea

-Esto esta mal, muy mal- decía Saori ya asustada, tratando de colocar al chico cerca de los demás

-Que son esas cosas?- Alicia miraba a Sirius para encontrar que el también estaba muy atento a los sonidos- Sabes que son?-dijo con voz trémula.

-Hombres lobos- fue lo único que escucho salir de sus labios por mucho tiempo.

Poco a poco se colocaron los cuatro en el centro del claro, y todos viendo en diferentes direcciones, parecían que los sonidos eran mas fuertes y se juntaban mas a cada segundo. Ali y Sao no sabían como responder a eso, solo veían a las sombras y cada vez mas rápido les llegaba un sentimiento indefinido; la adrenalina estaba subiendo y sus músculos se tensaron.

En un segundo todas las miradas se colocaron a la derecha del grupo, se escucho el crujir de una rama, y luego de varias mas, la oscuridad era muy profunda, pero aun así se podían ver sombras grandes acercándose a pasos lentos, rodeando a sus presas, cazándola, buscando sus puntos débiles y fue cuando salio el primero; grande con ojos rojos inyectados de sangre y junto con el otros tres salían de sus escondites, listos para atacar, y créanme sus fauces estaban deseosas de destajar…..

-Que hacemos..-dijo en un susurro Alicia-

- Pueden hacer algo, pregunto muy asustada Sao.

-Nada- respondió James..

Como una orden, los animales avanzaron al mismo tiempo, los chicos trataron de alejarse lo mas que podían, pero el mas grande estaba muy furioso, y poco a poco acorta la distancia, aun así fueron golpeados por Ali con una rama muy gruesa, mientras el resto están con piedras y ramas listos para seguir… Pero lo que no pudieron evitar fue que los tres restantes salten en el mismo instante hacia ellos. Todos cerraron los ojos para los últimos segundos…Tres, dos, uno… CRASH!

Asustadas levantan la mirada solo para encontrar que tres sombras han aparecido y delante de ellas aun con la varita en alto esta… Minerva McGonagall.

-Diantres- se escuchó por parte del ojiazul- aquí vamos…-

Saori y Alicia se quedaron mirando a los recién llegados, un joven de cabellos dorados que aun se podían notar en la oscuridad y al parecer rasgos finos aunque ahora este llenos de seriedad, una chica con cabellos color rosa de tez muy blanca aunque parecía ser mas joven del grupo, y por ultimo a la mujer que estaba delante aun revisando que , al parecer, todo este bien; ella era mayor que todos con rasgos severos y con una mirada llena de determinación, su cabello recogido con un alto moño y parecía ser la jefa de este "grupo"…

-Profesora McGonagall- trato de decir James, en modo de saludo pero se inclino de nuevo por el dolor.

-Hablaremos después señor Potter- dijo todo muy bajo como para no llamar mas la atención-es hora de volver al punto de encuentro- ahí es cuando miro a Sirius y las chicas, después miro a James – Pero primero te vera Madam Promfey, y para ustedes tres- dijo sin mirarlos siquiera- Tienen una pequeña reunión Joven Black, espero que sea muy buena su explicación….PETRIFICUS TOTALUS-señalo a las chicas dejándolas como piedra- lo siento mucho – aunque su mirada no cambio en nada – MOVILUS CORPUS- señalo al resto- Andando , no están lejos….

Bueno sigo enredando las cosas verdad, que mal las tratan , pero para el próximo capitulo se sabrán al fin en que están metidos! Que tiene el ministerio y por que la profe se comporta así! Por fa un review para saber, que tal voy, cualquier comentario sugerencia, menos virus y bombas serán bienvenidas-…..


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo Tres: De regreso!

Este nuevo grupo estuvo caminando dentro del bosque durante 10 minutos. Minerva adelante y los otros dos atrás, dejando en el centro a 2 hombres heridos y 2 inmóviles mujeres.

-Crees que debamos dejarlas así?- pregunto la chica de cabello rosa- No es un poco cruel?-mira al rubio que se encuentra alado aunque él aun no ha dicho nada- Hey, Remus, te estoy hablando- le golpeo en el hombro.

-TONKS!- le reclama en voz baja como respuesta- que es lo que siempre te repetimos?- dijo sin cambiar su postura.

-Que cuando estamos en misión no utilizar nada que nos identifique, Moony- susurra arrepentida ella y avergonzada- Lo siento…- Volvió a revisar los alrededores- Pero no me has respondido- inquirió ella.

-Es por que no lo sé- dijo el después de unos segundos de silencio- es raro pero si Minerva lo hace, es por algo, verdad? Además-reviso el lado izquierdo por un crujir de ramas- Ni siquiera sabemos que o quienes son, o como llegaron acá con ellos- termina la corta revisión.

- Pero así, Es decir, míralas-dijo Tonks tristemente.

-Hoy en día no puedes confiar en nadie Metamorphrs- dijo en voz alta Minerva- y ahora si hacen el favor…-les miro significativamente- recuerdan las ordenes?-como vio que asintieron continuo-Bien entonces, Andando!- dijo de manera urgente.

Pero esta no fue la única conversación que se tuvo en ese camino, pues en el centro del grupo un ojiazul estaba tratando de encontrar una respuesta a su actual situación.

-Psk, psk, oye James!- el otro suspira dando a entender que el estaba atento- por si acaso tienes una explicación decente?- percibió un movimiento negativo por parte de James- Crees que sea un escape de información?- lo mira interrogante.

-Aun no lo sé pero no he descartado la idea, pues- responde pausadamente para mantener el control de su cuerpo- es muy raro que conocieran la ubicación de la operación, Padfoot- mira a Minerva- no creo que sea pura coincidencia- responde con un deje de preocupación.

-Tenemos suerte que haya sido él- refiriéndose a Remus- el que estuviera cerca- mira a dos sombras inmóviles- que crees que les harán?- James lo mira sorprendido.

-Me había olvidado, Auch!- James sin saber como se tropieza con una piedra acentuando su dolor.

-Sabes- dijo de repente Sirius- no me parece un expelliarmus normal..- acomoda a James en sus hombros.

-También pienso lo mismo joven Black- sorprende una seria Minerva.

-Demonios! No se como lo hace!- masculla indignado Sirius por el pequeño brinco que le causo la voz- pero algún día aprenderé-coloca mejor a James.

Poco a poco van caminando más despacio hasta que sienten una pequeña burbuja que se desliza alrededor de sus cuerpos, desapareciendo la oscuridad y mostrando el magnifico castillo oculto que emergía con antorchas en su interior..

-)(-)(--)(-)(--)(-)(--)(-)(--)(-)(--)(-)(--)(-)(--)(-)(--)(-)(--)(-)(--)(-)(--)(-

Alicia….

-Maldita sea!- trata de moverse- que diablos es esto! Agh!- tiembla- Y esa vieja que hizo no puedo moverme, esto no lo veo ni en el cine- se preocupa por el entorno-SAO, SAO!- trata de mirar pero no lo puede hacer- Me vengaré de esta tortura, DIOX que ha hecho para merecer esto… no he hecho ningún mal… esta semana- suspira internamente- Y esto nos pasa por ser buenas samaritanas para la próxima, nada de niña buena!… Que se JODAN!- se escucha la voz de Minerva- Uy! que genio tiene… tendrá marido que la aguante?- el grupo avanza mas despacio- que pasara ahora- de repente un luz la ciega- Que Dem.… Ahora si... o Estoy soñando? O Estoy loca!- piensa frenéticamente mientras siente el calor de la antorchas de un impresionante castillo.

Saori….

-Quien me manda a mi a ser buen dato? Ahora no puedo moverme!- pasa mucho tiempo tratando de moverse, tanto que no escucha las primeras palabras de Minerva-UFF! Que diablos nos hicieron? Y todo… por ayudar a esos- los escucha cuchicheando- ojala que no nos hagan nada... no me gusta nadita el rostro de esa señora- pone atención a la última frase de la mujer- Pensar que cosa? Por que tengo la idea que empezamos algo serio?- inmediatamente siente un escalofrió en la columna y se levanta ante ella una luz blanca en forma de rombo- no puede ser…- susurra antes de que el castillo se aparezca después de mostrar una ultima imagen a ella.

-)(-)(--)(-)(--)(-)(--)(-)(--)(-)(--)(-)(--)(-)(--)(-)(--)(-)(--)(-)(--)(-)(--)(-

Despacio el extraño grupo avanza hasta los patios delanteros, pero siempre con McGonagall murmurando hechizo tras hechizo para desactivar las protecciones.

-Vaya, estas son más que la última vez que estuvimos acá- dijo un Sirius preocupado, mientras James trataba rápidamente de recordar los lugares nuevos.

-Crees que eso signifique que han tenido un ataque mas frontal?- mira poco a poco a la entrada principal- Demonios aquí algo me huele mal-

El grupo se dirigía hacia la entrada principal, observando a varias personas colocadas en puntos diferentes (frente al lago, cerca del bosque y otros muy cerca de ellos). Ni siquiera el cielo les ayudaba mucho, pues siempre estuvo cubierto por densas nubes. Es cuando se presentan a otras sombras

-Albus, Madame- los presentes dieron una inclinación de cabeza- esto ha sido una sorpresa pero aun- dijo mirando a las chicas- hay muchas cosas que no están nada claras- observa hacia aquel hombre y después se dirige a la Mujer- Creo que el señor Potter estará mas que feliz en que lo atiendas Poppy, pues no creo que no pueda avanzar mas- menciona el hombre mayor y da un paso hacia la izquierda para que la mujer se acerque.

-Dios me libre!- miro horrorizada la situación del Joven- Pero Minerva que te paso por la cabeza en el momento en que lo traías para acá, se nota a leguas que poco y mas no puedes caminar-mirada molesta- Así tratas a tu gente?- McGonagall se acerca a ellos con paso lento junto con Albus, observando a los recién llegados; Remus y Tonks aun estaban silenciosos, de repente el sonríe y todos respiran mas tranquilos - Bueno se nota que no tienen ningún hechizo encima Minerva- observa a los chicos de atrás- seria bueno que ayuden a sus compañeros chicos! para que se recuperen mas rápido- observa a Poppy- se que están en las mejores manos, y por favor trátamelos bien... Pues tenemos que hablar...- su vista se posa en las chicas, levanta la varita y dice -FINITE INCANTATEM- se escucha un plof, de parte de ellas que caen al suelo de manera brusca.

-Que se te lleven los cachos!- dijo una Alicia muy molesta- Diablos anciano no puedes ser mas cortes- dijo furiosa sonándose aun las posaderas, mientras se levantaba. Iba a hablar de nuevo pero una mano la detuvo -no deberías comportarte así niña!- dijo la voz del pelicastaño- y quien te crees tu para decirme eso- dice Alicia safándose del agarre del joven- además...- es interrumpida- Ali- dijo al fin una seria Sao- no es tiempo de comportarse así, además...- mira al anciano- el nos acaba de liberar- da una inclinación con la cabeza- lo que agradezco enormemente Señor...- lo mira fijamente. El solo le mantuvo la mirada unos pocos segundos antes de avanzar hacia las escaleras lentamente dejando a los demás en un incomodo silencio, los chicos ya habían sido guiados con la mujer de ropa blanca hacia un lado del castillo mientras los demás se quedaron muy quietos. Remus empezó a caminar hacia Sao- Creo que deberían…- ella suspiro- Si creo que lo entendí- mira a su amiga- Ali! Apresúrate- grita sin darse la vuelta teniendo aun presente el miedo que sintió minutos antes,

- de que hablas Sao, deberíamos irnos- ella niega con la cabeza- temo que estamos metidas en algo serio amiga- sigue las mismas escaleras que el anciano- además le debemos una explicación- dijo en un susurro- PERO por que?- dijo una molesta Ali- deja que esos se arreglen, no tenemos nada que hacer- la jala del brazo y aun así Saori sigue- crees que es lo correcto? yo no quisiera que a esos chicos les pase algo- mira a una joven estupefacta

- Ay Dios! no me digas que te enganchaste con uno de ello, lo que me faltaba- suspiro fuertemente Alicia y observa la mirada incrédula de Sao- se te zafo un tornillo- pregunto su amiga- que enganchar ni que nada, no entiendes? Si se mueren con quien se van a cargar ? pues con nosotras. .. Y yo ni siquiera he matado un conejo para que me vengan con eso- mueve frenéticamente su cabeza de un lado para otro- no, no y NO! eso no señor… Aclaramos el asunto y el cada quien para su casa, ya quiero que esta noche termine, para mañana la bronca que me llevare por el desastre de la casa- respira suavemente

- Sao?- pregunta una tímida Alicia— Estas bien o…- se detienen- ya te deschavetaste?- ella sonríe

- No seas payasa Ilai..- se encuentran frente una gran gárgola- Este era el camino?- se pregunta Saori bajito y le responde otra voz a sus espaldas- Si lo es- atrás de ellas se encuentra Sirius un poco mas limpio que antes pero con la misma capu­cha.

- Hazte a un lado Primor- se dirigió a Alicia- pero que te has..-el la interrumpe- Primor calladita te ves mas bonita- mira a Saori- creo que tenemos una reunión con el Jefazo- ella asiente.

- Pues vamos... torta mojada de chocolate- la gárgola se empieza a mover sorpresivamente ante las dos chicas, y se ve una escalera surgiendo poco a poco- Damas...- al darle el espacio para que pasen primero las chicas, Sirius siente una gélida mirada y al darse vuelta se encuentra con los ojos maniáticos de Alicia, pasando a su lado ella susurra- Pero tu ni calladito mejoras Narciso de cuarta- el solo se queda quieto.

Segundos después de subir las escaleras, se encuentran con una enorme puerta de roble, y en el momento en que Sirius iba a tocar se escucha desde adentro- No es necesario Joven Black, pasen- él abre las puertas dejando entrar primero a las chicas, Alicia mirando todo su alrededor y Saori aun fija en la persona delante ellas con un poco de recelo.

- No debería temerme señorita Saori- señala las sillas que tiene en frente- por favor tomen asiento- aun estado paradas Saori contesta- Usted como sabe mi nombre?- mantiene su postura mientras que Alicia reconoce el tono que estaba utilizando la joven- y dígame que es esto?- señala a su alrededor.

-Esas preguntas se las puedo responder en este instante- Albus toma asiento- pero primero permítanme pedirles una disculpa por la forma en la que fueron tratadas, en estos momentos tratamos de proteger este lugar de todos, incluso de nosotros mismos, o de quien aparentamos ser,- observa a Ali- desean una taza de té?- como ella le mira suspicaz­mente- Solo té! claro esta, sin nada adentro- ellas asienten.

- Señor desea que venga mas tarde para..- Albus le interrumpe- no por supuesto que no, me interesa saber que paso en esta misión Sirius- observa a Saori- Señorita necesita saber que acá es un mundo diferente al que están acostumbradas por lo que no somos "muggles" como ustedes-

Ali susurra-"Muggles"?-mientras observa de manera tajante al hombre frente a ella- Si personas sin magia señorita- dijo devolviéndole la mirada a Alicia- Me presento soy Albus Dumblendore y deseo saber que ocurrió con ustedes- lo mencionó despacio bajando su mirada hasta por encima de los lentes.

- Y por que no lo pregunto abajo?- inquirió Alicia- Eso se debe a que realmente no podemos confiar en lo que nos rodea, este lugar esta seguro; por eso no temo que de esta oficina no saldrá nada de lo que me dirán- le respondió tranquilamente mirando a las chicas- Si son tan amables?...-.

Minutos después de escuchar las explicaciones de las chicas y la versión de Sirius, todos se quedaron en silencio por unos instantes aun con las tazas de te en manos- así que han perdido sus varitas- miro a Sirius - eso es un problema grave , si Tom se entera donde están, temo que no podremos seguir con lo planeado- Saori lo interrumpe- aunque no se que es lo que tienen que hacer, ni lo que planean, puedo decirle que las varas de madera aun las tiene una amiga, y estoy segura que bien guardadas aun- mirando a Ali- Además es lo que le debemos a usted por sacarnos de ese, como le llaman ustedes, "hechizo de inmovilidad"- el asiente- pero solo nos la dará a nosotras, ahí esta el problema- termino pensativa.

Albus se levanta tranquilo, con una sonrisa extraña aunque apacible y dijo- eso es una buena noticia, entonces mañana las retiraremos! por favor descansen esta noche en este lugar y mañana veremos que podemos hacer- Saori se levanta bruscamente- Acá ? no señor, no podemos tenemos que regresar- mira a su amiga- Nos buscarán- Albus acentúa su sonrisa- de eso no se preocupen yo lo arreglare- empieza a caminar y se acerca a Sirius- Dobby, arregla todo para las damas-.

Mientras ellas son sacadas sutilmente de la oficina, Sirius le susurra- Señor pero no seria mejor darles un Olvidate y recoger nosotros mismos las varitas? eso es mas fácil- Albus niega con la cabeza- temo hijo mío que a Tom ya no le importa destruir las barreras de un Olvidate para obtener la información, aunque eso signifique la muerte para la persona- se acercan a las chicas- además todavía hay algo que no esta completo y se que lo están ocultando para ellas mismas Sirius…-

El pelinegro lo mira sorprendido y le pregunta- Y por que no lo sabe usted?- la mirada extraña de Albus le indica que no entendió la pregunta- Estee… me refiero… por que no le leyó la mente- El anciano muestra una cara que Sirius nunca vio antes, solo en un segundo la antigua energía que transmitía sus ojos había desaparecido para ser renovada por otra, muy diferente..- Mi joven Black, nunca uno esta preparado para mostrar todo en este mundo y nunca estará preparado para entender las acciones de otros… solo hay que tener fe en ellos, solo fe…..- dejo a solas a Sirius mientras aun se escuchaban el eco de los pasos del único hombre que es capaz de hacer temblar a otro con la simple mirada. – solo fe…- repite lentamente mientras empieza de nuevo su camino.

Hola aqui el otro capitulo... algo tarde pero siempre llega ademas mi Beta ha estado que me mata desde hace rato! Aqui ta! Amig olvida el pasado ya regrese Y ahora veremos que se traman estos!


	4. Rescate

Hola, tanto tiempo sin verlas… jejeje si…, se que me querrán matar, esta es otra entrega… Aquí vamos…………….

N deA: Olvidada en el tiempo, sin mas refugio que la poesía, estaba recluida, me salvas del mal, eres capaz de llorar?... Por que tus lagrimas me darán la libertad….

Hola volví, ¡!! Con ganas de no dejar olvidado esto, se que mi beta querrá asesinarme , pero entre tantas cosas en mi vida no tuve tiempo ni respirar, pero aquí estoy de nuevo….. No me olviden!!!, necesito saber lo que piensas si es bueno o malo, y para eso… no olviden sus review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Que demonios te pasa?, Como pudiste aceptar?- Alicia la mira fijamente- yo decía que locos eran ellos… Ahora me entero que una puede ser más loca que ellos- suspiraba profundamente, pero da la vuelta por el silencio que reinaba en esa habitación-Oye mírame cuando te habl…… -encontrándose con la habitación vacía- Sao? Ya basta de juegos Sao!! SAO!!!- se detiene cuando la puerta de la esquina se abre.

-Ya no grites- dijo la chica tapándose los oídos- pueden pensar que te estoy matando o algo así…- sonreía tranquilamente.

-Por tu culpa estamos en este lugar y ahora TU me reclamas que no grite!?!?!?!-le da la espalda- mira tu…

-Hey!, ya deja el drama- se dirige Saorí hacia la cama- además el colchón es cómodo- Al ver la mirada extraña de su amiga, levanta los hombros y dice- mira, imagina que estamos en otro viaje y este es el hotel, listo!, asunto arreglado.

-Yo no se como puedes ESTAR TRANQUILA con todo lo que hemos pasado- suspira- esta debe ser como las leyes de murphy- comento con aire derrotado Alicia tirándose a la cama.

Sao se levanta – Veamos- camina hacia ella y la mira seriamente- tu que me conoces que piensas que estaría haciendo?..-levanta una ceja interrogativa.

-Mmmm- se pone a pensar, luego le aparece una sonrisa- encontrando una manera de salir….. Y DECIRLE A DIANA!!!- se detiene un rato- y como te conozco encontrarás una manera peculiar de hacerlo- su compañera pone una mueca malvada- pero eso significa que haré algo que no deseo, verdad?- al ver que ella asiente, se tira de nuevo a la cama.

-Bingo- fue la única respuesta que obtuvo.

Unos minutos después.

-OH no, eso si que no, no no y NO, que estas LOCA!!- grita Ali.

-Shhh, cálmate es solo pedir un favor… que tanto puede perjudicarte el pedir un favor?- la mira divertida.

-Un favor???? Un FAVOR??!!, y por que tu no haces ese "favor"??-la observa frunciendo el ceño- A ver dime por que?

-Por que yo tengo que salir allá!!- obtuvo solo silencio- además pareces que le agradas- se escucha alguien refunfuñando.

-Mira Saori deja de molesta no sabes que el pez murió por su boca???-ella solo se reía como respuesta- Agh!! Además no me interesa!!

-Si tu lo dices…-termina Sao y la joven inmediatamente interrumpe- SI YO LO DIGO-

-Bueno entonces manos a la obra. Recuerda que no tenemos mucho tiempo…- empieza a caminar de nuevo por el pasillo y se da la vuelta- y Haz cualquier cosa por conseguir el dato..

-Ni me lo recuerdes!! La pregunta de oro es… Donde los vamos localizar!!- cruzo los brazos Ali.

-Eso déjamelo a mi- sus ojos brillaron- creo tener la manera de hacerlo-.

Mira por el pasillo oscuro que han estado recorriendo por varios minutos- A ver, a ver, como era…- empieza Saori a hablar sola- el viejo hizo esto- levanta las manos para aplaudir pero se detiene en media acción- pero si fuera un vejete como el…-baja completamente la voz y susurra- joven Dobby??.

Plof, aparece un elfo con una sonrisa pero con ojos preocupados- Srtas?, desean algo las srtas para que Dobby realice- la joven solo sonríe y le responde- Realmente joven dobby, primero buenas noches, y disculpa por molestar tan tarde- responde ella muy formal y delicadamente con mucho respeto (eso no le tengo ni a mi maestra).

-Señorita, dobby no sabia de su buen corazón, dobby le ayudará en lo que pueda a las señoritas tan atentas- el elfo sonríe un poco mas- díganme que puede hacer dobby por ustedes.

-Vera Dobby necesitamos saber- Saori recibe un codazo por parte de Ali- estee.. necesitamos ver al joven mal herido que nos acompañaba.

-El joven James?- se sorprende- él se encuentra perfectamente señoritas, Dobby acaba de visitarlo, Srta.- responde

-Mmm lo sabemos pero queremos agradecerle a.. James y ver con nuestros propios ojos que las acepte.. – contesta rápidamente Sao, aunque su amiga la interrumpe.

-Es que mi amiga aquí esta tremendamente preocupada por él, usted me entiende Joven Dobby- se acentúa su sonrisa.

-Oh!!.. Dobby entiende Srtas.- la mira a la joven con ojos llorosos- comprendo su preocupación señorita Saori- parece a punto de llorar- El joven James ha de estar feliz de los sentimiento de la srta- se limpia la nariz y mira los rostros de la jóvenes; una con una gran sonrisa y otra con una cara sorprendida- Síganme por favor- salio a paso rápido. Momentos después en que Sao reacciona dice- No espera no es lo que piensas…- se escucha una carcajada de Alicia y Saori voltea su mirada- Gracias!!!- dice al final cuando reacciona por completo.

-Es un pequeño adelanto de la paga por lo que tengo que hacer- responde su amiga mirando al elfo que esta delante de ellas, -Apresúrate a encontrarte con tu amor..-

-Me las pagaras Ilai querida- susurra ella resignada e inmediatamente se adelanta.

Pasaron a través de diferentes pasillos, oscuros salones y muchos atajos, dejando a las chicas en la completa ignorancia de cómo regresar.

-Dobby, falta mucho??- dijo ya una cansada Ali- estoy totalmente desubicada.

- No señorita estamos cerca- dijo rápidamente Dobby, cruzando una mira con Saori- ya no debe preocuparse srta. Sao, Dobby le enseñare la cama del joven James- se le acentúa la sonrisa y se escucha una risa apagada por parte de Ali.

-No no…- dio un suspiro reprimido- si señor dobby así es- posiciona una mano en el hombro de Ali- además no venimos solo por mi- le guiña el ojo al elfo y él se sorprende poco pero después posee una mirada bondadosa.

-Ah, que alegría conocer eso, el señorito también se encuentra con el joven James, supongo srta Ali- dijo volviendo su mirada a la joven- que esta deseosa de verlo-

Ella se sorprende y Saori le responde- Así es, por eso debemos apresurarnos, yo sé- dijo con voz tímida- que no podemos o mejor dicho no deberíamos estar afuera tan tarde- Dobby asiente y sigue caminando en silencio hasta que llegaron a una de las alas del castillo.

-Ya estamos aquí, señoritas, dobby las guiará un poco más pero dobby tiene miedo de ser descubierto por eso dobby les pido mucho silencio- ellas asintieron y cuando dobby abre una de las puertas, les llega la luz de las antorchas del fondo.

Mientras a unas camas de distancia se realiza una peculiar conversación… o mejor dicho un monologo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Y él les dijo todo- se le escucha una voz preocupada- Toda de nuestra misión- se queda en silencio.

-Si amigo, el mismo rostro tuve yo…- un suspiro por parte- sinceramente no entiendo al vejete- se escuchan unos ruidos apagados- Hey!!, no te levantes que aún no estas bien- después de un leve forcejeo- ok, así es, es mejor esperar lo que tenga que pasar, pero ahora me preocupa un poco Moony- la voz de Sirius decayó un poco- esta muy cerca la fecha- otro suspiro y un silencio- si, si era de temer, no me podré acercar a la oficina de Minerva por algún tiempo-.

Poco a poco las voces se escuchaban más cercanas al tiempo que Dobby las guiaba hacia los chicos, la sala estaba distribuida como los antiguos hospitales pero alumbrados con antorchas y llenos de retratos, que casi y jurarían que estaban vivos ( je! Si ellas supieran).

-Cuando desaparezcan esas mujeres estaremos con menos problemas- se escucha un rechinido de la cama. Todo esto ocurría detrás de un panel blanco de tela donde se ocultaban las siluetas de 2 hombres, uno se lo ve parado y el otro un poco encorvado pero sentado.

Las chicas se detienen y le hacen una seña a Dobby, el cual inmediatamente desaparece con una sonrisa, ellas toman aire y se empiezan a acercar a ellos.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

-Cuando desaparezcan esas mujeres estaremos con menos problemas- hablaba Sirius ya limpio con su cabello recogido en una coleta baja y una ropa más de apariencia muggle que otra cosa, un pantalón oscuro con una camisa celeste de lino con los primeros botones abiertos y con la camisa afuera, con su sonrisa de autosuficiencia mirando a un James todo vendado desde el pecho hasta el abdomen.

Este estaba recostado en su cama usando una camisa de dormir también celeste pero mas clara abierta completamente y oculto entre sus sabanas, sus ojos estaban libres de sus anteojos y miraba interrogativamente a la imagen del pelinegro y empezando a escribir en un pequeña libreta…

-Una de las cosas que agradezco a los muggles son esos… como los llaman?? A si! Lentes de contacto, lo que pueden hacer los muggles sin magia- mostrando una sonrisa trata de recoger la nota de James.

_A que viene eso de que se irán los problemas?_

_Si los lentes son geniales!_

-Ah eso.. pues son una carga, vamos cuanto que nos harán cuidarlas, las pobres no se pueden defender ni ellas solas, jajá- rió Sirius

-Quién no se puede defender?-decía una Alicia que a duras penas controlaba sus ganas de darle un buen golpe a ese rostro- Por si no lo sabes hemos sobrevivido bien, y aun estamos vivas... sin su ayuda y aquí la única carga será tu ego!..-

Ellas van entrando lentamente a ese "cubículo", Ali adelante con la mirada que podría aterras a cualquiera avanzaba con pasos fuertes, hasta que su compañera la detiene un poco sujetando su brazo-Recuerda en que quedamos – le susurro, haciendo que Alicia respire profundo para tranquilizarse y encontrar un manera de conseguir lo que necesitaban.

Saori se acerca a los chicos viéndolos analíticamente, mientras ellos se recobran de la impresión (y del susto, Menudos espías…. upps eso no lo leyeron).

-QUE HACEN USTEDES AQUÍ??- se le escucho muy molesto al pelinegro-QUIEN LAS TRAJO!!-

-Respondiendo a la primera pues queríamos verlos y hablar con ustedes- responde Saori muy tranquila- y a la segunda… Eso es un gran secreto!- terminó con una sonrisa,

-Ah si?..- contesta Sirius – quien dice que les responderemos?- se puso entre James y ella, fue ahí done Alicia tuvo su idea.

Cuando Saori estuvo a punto de responderla ella interrumpe- te lo dije, serán solo excusas, ellos no son lo que aparentan- se queda mirando a su amiga y en una fracción de segundo la pudo comprender. _No hay mejor manera de atrapar a un ratón que con un queso apropiado._

-Pero yo pensé..- dijo Saori siguiendo el juego de su amiga con una voz un poco decepcionada.

-Quien habla de excusas? Hablo el pelinegro con una voz un poco mas alta.

-Tú, Oh soberano dios del ego- dijo sin importancia Alicia, siendo ella la arrogante ahora.

-Y tu eres una muggle sin oportunidad de estar a salvo sin nosotros- respondió el ya acercándose poco a poco a ella.

-Y tu eres.. mmm, como es? Un mago pero sin varita- dijo con cara de buena niña- lo que significa que ahora somos iguales- terminó con una sonrisa prepotente, ladeando la cabeza mientras su contrario estaba echando fuego por los ojos.

-Si fuera por mi bombón, ya tuviera la que me hace falta y te daría una deliciosa lección-s encuentran frente a frente; y aunque separará, Saori sonríe ligeramente

-Sinceramente lo dudo galancito- ella también puede seguir el mismo juego.

-Apuestas- inquirió el otro.

-lo que sea- dijo ella lentamente con una sonrisa triunfante y se aleja para estar a lado de su amiga- pero para eso necesitas la ayuda de… como nos dijiste??- frunce el ceño- una desvalida muggle- le sonríe a Saori- cosa que lo dudo por que sin magia – ella suspira teatralmente- no puedes hacerlo, verdad pelinegro??-Saori mueve la cabeza como diciendo "_por que me pasa esto a mi"_ , ambas se dan la vuelta para retirarse cuando se escucha una pequeña risa por parte de Sirius,

-Deberías aprender a ceras esos labios caramelo, pues de ahí salen palabras muy grandes para ti- se acerca a ella- además- se inclina a su oído- para engatusar a un gato necesitaras más que eso- sonríe triunfante- te demostraré lo que puedo conseguir solo con un incentivo-se levanta y mira las caras de no entender nada por parte de ella.

-Ya íbamos a buscarlas para ir a ubicar nuestras varitas- las chicas se dan cuentan de lo que significa- pero ya que han puesto esta peculiar prueba, pues- se detiene unos segundo- aceptamos la apuesta- James que en todo momento estuvo inactivo, sonríe a su amigo como diciendo "cayeron" aguantándose a duras penas una carcajada.

-Así que déjame pensar- puso unos dedos en su frente y finge una seriedad- seremos comprensivos- se acerca a una de ellas- verdad James?- el otro asiente- solo será un lindo y buen .., BESO- y ellas abren los ojos desmesuradamente e iban a replicar cuando otra voz los interrumpe.

-Padfoot, ya es hora- ingresa el joven rubio que los saco del bosque, notando la presencia de las chicas- Oh, ya están aquí, buenas noches damas- se inclina pero al ver las caras de las chicas preguntó preocupado- se encuentran bien?-

Rápidamente Sari reacciona- si lo estamos, buenas noches para ti también- le sonríe - _este es el único que me agrada_- piensa ella después de recordar ciertas caras arrogantes.

-mmm esta bien – voltea a ver a Sirius- Padfoot estamos saliendo los esperamos en la puerta- el aludido solo asiente- vamos...- les dice a las chicas también.

Sirius empieza a caminar hacia el pelicastaño con una sonrisa que indicaba superioridad cuando siente la mano de Saori.

-Nunca hemos retrocedido antes ni hoy tampoco- su mirada es muy seria- apuesta aceptada- sale caminando a la puerta junto con una seria Ali- pero- se detiene sin voltearse- la pregunta es si podrán conseguirlas primero sin magia- continua caminando- además no hemos puesto lo que deseamos nosotras- adentrándose al pasillo.

-Ja! Ilusas- el pelinegro responde y observa a James- Será muy fácil- hace un saludo a su amigo- nos veremos después, descansa te necesitarán repuesto para mañana- termina caminando por el mismo pasillo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

-En que estas pensando??- Alicia hablo o mejor dicho grito- estas mal de la cabeza??- las chicas aun siguen caminando pendientes del rubio delante de ellas.

-Amiga voy a empezar a creer que quieres dañarme el oído- dijo su compañera con una sonrisa.

-Diablos Saori!!, como puedes hacernos esto- dice más enojada.

-Hacer que…?- pregunta ella haciéndose la olvidadiza pero al ver la cara furica de su amiga sonríe y le responde sinceramente- lo que hice o haremos es darles una pequeña lección a ellos- empieza a ensancharse la sonrisa.

-Como demonios lo haremos??- pregunta enojada Ali conteniéndose a duras penas el gritar de nuevo- perderemos de todas maneras- sigue hablando.

-No, ganaremos de todas maneras- respondió tranquila Saori.

-NIÑA; recuerdas que apostaste?!?!?- dijo ya asustada Alicia

-Si!, un beso…- respondió tranquila ella.

-ENTONCES!!!???!!!!???- volvió a gritar su amiga.

-Alicia una pregunta- la mira sonriendo por su reacción- quien te dijo a ti… que tenias que responder a ese beso??- termina con una mirada gatuna dejando a Ali parada asombrada por lo dicho, mientras el joven rubio estaba parado en la gran puerta por donde habían entrado antes.

Al verlo de cerca ambas le sonrieron y estuvieron un momento en silencio hasta que escucharon la voz del joven_- Moony-_ dijo sin pizca de sentimiento, al verle las caras a las chicas sonrió- ese en mi nombre para ustedes, Moony- las chicas al fin asintieron.

-Alicia y Saori- dijeron las dos señalándose al mismo tiempo- un gusto-.

-El placer es mió- sonrió afectuosamente haciendo que las chicas se sonrojaran, luego fueron interrumpidos por una tos poco disimulada.

-Moony cuántos iremos?- las chicas se quedaron impresionadas por el rotundo cambio en la actitud del "pelinegro" pues mostraba un rostro inexpresivo y totalmente serio.

-Mientras menos sean mejor- dijo Moony, mirando a las chicas- necesito que ustedes nos indiquen el camino hacia su amiga, pero- dijo en un tono de voz mas serio- debemos tomar precauciones como su ropa- observa las túnicas- parecen mas brujas que muggles- mientras hablaba estaba levantando la varita.

-Espera!- dijo Alicia- podemos hacerlo rápidamente- además tenemos ropa extra.

-Si –apoyo su amiga- esto- señalándose la túnica- esta encima si nos das 1 minuto ya regresamos- le sonríe y el asiente, ambos hombres observan a las chicas marcharse detrás de una de las columnas.

-Como lo haremos?- preguntó Sirius- debemos aparecer en el mismo lugar?- menciono con cierto tono de preocupación.

-me temo que si- suspiró su compañero de batallas- pero ya sabemos por MOODY que la zona por ahora esta tranquila- hizo una pausa para si- por ahora…-

-Cuánto tiempo- dijo el pelinegro mirando a la puerta.

-Solo tendremos 5 minutos, no podemos arriesgarnos a más bajas- bajo en tono de voz por el acercamiento de las chicas- y debemos protegerlas-.

-Esta bien, entonces 5 minutos- respondió él y lentamente regresa su mirada a donde estaban sus nuevas "protegidas".

Se encontraron con 2 diferentes personas ante si, la túnica ocultaba toda forma y hasta oscurecía su entorno pero ahora descubrieron a 2 jóvenes vestidas de una peculiar manera.

Alicia tenía un jean negro y una blusa del mutismo color, manga ¾ teniendo unos bordes dorados tanto en cuello como en mangas, lo que le daba cierto aire de serenidad, estaba con el cabello suelto dejando ver los reflejos dorados de sus hebras castañas, dándole más brillo en la , ahora, risueña mirada de ella. Su pantalón termina en forma de campana, y su atractivo estaba en el bordado mediano similar a un bouquet de hojas silvestres delicadamente tejido en su lado izquierdo; sin olvidar sus botas largas de cuero.

Por otro lado Sao estaba mucho más ligera, si se lo puede llamar así, era un gran contraste entre su disfraz y la blancura de sus ropas. Ella usaba una blusa de tiras delgadas blancas y encima un buzo ligero casi transparente dejando al descubierto sus hombros y con mangas largas del mismo color que la blusa; y en su costado izquierdo reinaba el diseño de una llamarada de fuego a lo largo de la blusa y la parte interna de la manga del mismo lado. Junto a unos pantalones del mismo color, muy ligero y aparentemente muy cómodo, finalizando con unas sandalias (pequeñas zapatillas) cerradas delante de tiras colocadas de manera delicada, también con el cabello suelto- caído en dos capas oscuras-, era como ver el símbolo del YING YANG.

Ambas se dieron cuenta del análisis al cual eran sometidas y se sonrojaron violentamente.

Para desaparecer la tensión Moony simplemente sonríe y empieza a acercarse.

-Wow!!, lo que pueden esconder las túnicas- dijo en voz alta Sirius con una sonrisa socarrona pero no le prestaron atención o lo ignoraron.

-Necesitamos determinara algo- dijo ya un serio rubio- tenemos muy poco tiempo, así que todo debe ser rápido, no deben decirle nada a su compañera entre menos sepa mejor para ella- al decir esto las chicas intercambian miradas preocupadas- no pueden decir nada de lo que han visto y por supuesto- suspira- no pueden decirle ni donde están ni quienes somos-

-Pero ella no dejará entrara a ningún extraño, peor sin conocer su nombre- dijo Saori un tanto molesto por tanto limite-debemos inventarle algo bueno…-

-Eso es fácil… les dices que estos galanazos son sus novios- dijo el pelinegro mientras se ubicaba entre las chicas y su amigo.

-Ja!!, ella se daría cuenta de inmediato que no lo son- dijo Ali- y peor si abres la boca.

-Hey bombón!, que no has tenido novio antes?? Jeje- responde triunfante.

-No actor de cuarta- dice ella más tranquil- ella conoce mis gustos y tu no constas en ellos- la mira a Saori olvidando al resto- tal vez como primos tuyos por parte de la loca esa??...-

-Si es lo mejor- respondió ella- así no preguntara mucho, pero ustedes- los señalo- deben actuar como tal..- observa a moony- y tu ropa?-.

El asiente y le dice- n o hay problema- saca su varita y se apunta- Fixum Imagin- lo rodeo una luz cambiando su apariencia, dejándole con una camisa blanca de lino con unas letras chinas de color rojo en su manga derecha. Este modelo le daba un aire tan serio y a la vez informal, pues es un cuello chino con costuras negras, y un pantalón de tela negro con un único bolsillo a su izquierda a nivel del muslo.

Este cambio produjo una sola reacción en las chicas, bocas abiertas, y una sonrisa de satisfacción por parte de Sirius- OK, dejen de babear que nos vamos- dijo burlonamente.

Ellas reaccionaron y con su rostro rojo toman el mismo camino de antes, escuchando las ultimas precauciones- Debemos estar pendientes, deben dirigirse inmediatamente a la casa y no busquen a nadie, no deben parecer nerviosas; nos darán mas oportunidades- dijo el rubio, mientras salían de los jardines del castillo.

Azotaba un fuerte viento que no pronosticaba nada bueno, pero ellos no se inmutaron y siguieron caminando. Poco a poco se encontraron frente a la "barrera invisible", y Saori volvió a sentir la energía envolvente mientras lo cruzaban. Cuando se acercaron a un claro, se observo la incomodidad de ellas, al recordar escenas anterior en un lugar similar.

-No es el mismo- susurro un serio Padfoot. Haciendo que las chicas soltaran el aire que mantenían.

-Bueno debemos recordar esto- dijo al fin Moony- cuando cuente tres, todos agarren esto- mostrándoles una cuerda, pero al ver la mirada de las chicas solo les dijo- háganlo sin preguntar, a la cuenta de tres, vale?- las chicas asintieron – TRES!!-.

Las chicas sintieron lo mismo que el ultimo "viaje", pero las sogas las mantenían juntas mientras el remolino de sensaciones estaba a su alrededor.

Aparecieron en el patio trasero de la casa de su amiga, una casa típica con un estilo elegante en su fachada, se observaba que todo estaba tranquilo, así que pensaron que todo lo antes dicho había funcionado.

-No tenemos- empezó Padfoot.

-Mucho tiempo- termino Saori- si lo sabemos.

Cuando Alicia iba a abrir la boca, la interrumpe su amiga- No empieces…. Su tragicomedia puede ser para después….- caminan hasta la puerta de la casa- y va para ti también PRIMO!- finalizo ella.

Tocaron el timbre, e inmediatamente aparece una mujer morena un poco mas baja que Moony, cabello rizado castaño oscuro, con ojos cafés y una mirada que no presagiaba nada bueno, al verla ellas sonrieron solo unos segundo por que después..

-En que mierda andan pensado para dejarme plantada con tamaña fiesta!!!- dijo furiosa la morena- Espero que tenga una explicación decente- dijo sin importarle las sombras que se encontrabas detrás de ellas.

-No Di, mira no te enojes- dijo rápidamente Ali- no fue nuestra intención.

-Asi es, solo tuvimos que pasar por otras cosas- ayudo Sao.

-Ja!, no me lo creo y que fue esa llamada estresante???, nadie hace bromas sin estar las otras… lo recuerdan?!?!?!?!?- dijo mas alto dando un paso al frente, fue cuando noto (al fin) quienes acompañaban a las chicas.

-nosotras- empezaba a decir Saori, cuando noto el cambio inmediato en la mirada de su amiga.

-Uy!, y estos bombones??- los miraba picadamente- explicación….- dijo tranquilamente.

-Primos míos- zanjo de inmediato cualquier conversación- Di lo que te pedí??? Lo hiciste?- menciono un poco apurada.

-Si están en la cocina, aunque no entiendo porque pero me debes un barril de cerveza- les dio paso para que ingresen- y sus nombres son??...- aparto a los chicos.

-Estee, prima, nos están esperando- dijo mas apresurado el rubio

-Agh!, no te voy a morder- sonrió la morena.

-Lo siento pero te explico después- empezaron a caminar todos a la cocina, aunque rápidamente tres personas se vieron el rostro y se quedaron quietos, -una apuesta-empezó Ali- es una apuesta- terminó Saori.

Todos al mismo tiempo se apresuran hacia la cocina, siendo observados por los otros dos, impresionados por su arranque. Fue cuando por acto reflejo de Moony se mueve para proteger a Diana y grita al tiempo- ABAJO!!!!!!!!

CRASHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

-esto no puede estar pasando, no puede- fue el único pensamiento….

Bueno, hasta aquí este capitulo espero que les haya gustado…. Espero sus comentarios, prometo no demorarme tanto en la siguiente entrega…

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
